The Division
by RavenRose8
Summary: New York has fallen, it's taken eight days. Eight long days before they were activated. But now they were activated, ready to take back New York from the brink.
_When society falls, we rise._

 **The Division-**

Eight days. Eight days of hell as a virus unleashed upon the people of New York during the black Friday sales, the virus being planted on a series of bank notes that entered circulation that day. It took eight days for the president to sign the order allowing their activation.

The virus was released and the city fell into chaos. People looting and fighting over whatever resources were left. There were reports of the Raker prison in riot after news reached them.

Ruby Rose was a normal young woman working in a small café not far from her apartment she shared with her sister and friend, Weiss.

They had holed up in their apartment easily enough, a number of junk food like frozen pizzas and the more rational canned goods and things that would last a long time and enough water to last even longer.

They were all sitting on the couch enjoying their pizza, Weiss dressed in jeans and a shirt with a large jumper over the top, the same as Yang.

Ruby had chosen trousers with a series of pockets, a black t-shirt and her red hoodie over the top though the watch she always wore since going away for a year about three years ago was on display on her wrist but seemed turned off at the moment.

Around her neck she had a black choker holding a small ruby gem hanging down from it. Her long red hair was tied back into a loose ponytail and she had some of her hair framing her face.

"What's that sound?" Weiss asked, referring to the loud banging sound coming from outside.

"Maybe it's looters. Let's have a look." Yang said, jumping up before anyone could stop her as she went to the window to open it and look outside.

Ruby had moved into the kitchen before this happened, grabbing some hot drinks for the others and she heard the commotion of Yang and Weiss, as they closed the window.

"What are you two doing?" Ruby asked, looking at them as she held two mugs of tea in her hand.

"There were looters…" Yang was interrupted by a loud banging on their door and then a second later the door burst open.

A man, holding a plank of wood stood there looking into the room. Both Yang and Weiss stood there frozen which allowed the man to reach into his waist band to pull out the pistol he had stored there.

Ruby reacted instantly, before he had even moved to grab the gun she threw both cups of boiling tea at the man.

He shouted out in pain but didn't stop going for his gun, but Ruby was on him just as he pulled the weapon out.

Knocking his arm up into the air as he fired, gripping the barrel with her hand, three bullets hit harmlessly into the ceiling as Ruby kicked out at his leg but was quickly thrown onto the ground but as he tried to raise his gun Ruby threw the pizza cutter at the man's face.

He managed to deflect it, giving Ruby amble time to jump up and disarm him. Without giving him a second to realise she fired the final four rounds into his chest as she fell to the ground.

The only other injury was Ruby's hand that was burnt from the discharge of the gun, the heat being expelled burning it.

Yang and Weiss looked at Ruby with a mixture of concern and scared of what Ruby had just done. But it was Weiss who spoke first, noticing something.

"Um, your watch. It's lighting up." Weiss said.

"About fucking time." Ruby mumbled to herself, standing up as she removed the magazine from the pistol and removing the slider.

Ruby moved through the apartment quickly, entering her room and going into her wardrobe, opening the safe she had instead as she pulled out a backpack with a similar display to her watch and other things inside.

"I've got to leave; I don't know when I'll be back." Ruby said, taking out her pistol and strapping it to her upper thigh.

"When did you get a gun?" Weiss asked, shocked.

"What do you mean leave?" Yang asked. "Where are you going?" Yang asked.

"I'm a part of a special operations unit called the Strategic Homeland Division or SHD. In extreme circumstances, such as this one we are activated to protect the people. We've been activated so I have to go. You'll be safe here for a little bit, I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise." Ruby said, attaching a second hard pouch on her left thigh.

Grabbing the backpack, she put it over her shoulder, letting it rest across her chest. Grabbing her ear piece as well she put it in her ear, immediately speaking into it.

"Sound off." Ruby ordered.

"Winter, here." Winter replied almost immediately.

"Blake, waiting orders." Blake answered.

"Neo here, took them long enough." Neo said, mirroring all of their opinions on the matter.

"Good, check your maps. We rendezvous at the stash, watch yourselves out there." Ruby ordered as she checked her map, as her eyes lit up subtly as a map was displayed on the ground in front of her that only she could see.

"I'll see you later." Ruby said, not wanting to look back as she left the apartment and the building in general.

It took her an hour to reach the ruined shoe shop in the middle of the city. Moving past the looters around she went to the back of the store and removed a false panel to reveal a box with a keypad on it labelled SHD.

Entering the key code that she had committed to memory she smiled as she opened the box to reveal a second, smaller box that held the special explosives they used. Stashing a couple of them in one of her pockets she moved on to the other things inside.

The box was large enough that it actually held a number of weapons inside. Ruby pulled out the longer rifle and put it next to her while removing two smaller SMG's with special holsters and attached them onto her back, just below the waist.

Next she pulled out two Vector SMG's, both with suppressors on them and placed them to her left, and lastly she grabbed an assault rifle out and put it to her left, putting spare magazines and grenades into three piles as she waited.

It didn't take long for her other three teammates to arrive, smiling at them she pointed at the weapons and said, "Ammo check. Blake, let's get ears on." Ruby ordered.

"Three mags SMG each, four pistol mags, and two grenades each." Neo rattled off, accepting her SMG while Blake took the other and Winter took the rifle.

"Alright, I've got three mags of each and four pistol mags as well. We conserve ammo, got it?" Ruby said, looking at her team who nodded.

"Right, got something. Military relief outpost has been attacked or something, gunfire has been reported in the area." Blake said, speaking up.

"Right, let's move out. Salvage any ammo you can find, no matter the ammo type. Move out." Ruby ordered, lifting her 417 up as they moved out of the room.

It didn't take them long to make it to the relief point that the military had set up in the wake of the outbreak and they found dead bodies on the ground, some in military uniform.

Raising a closed fist into the air, Ruby directed her team into cover behind some of the cars. "Right, let's have a look." Ruby said to her team, their eyes lighting up to display where they all were.

"Orange uniforms, are they from the prison?" Winter asked, looking to see the uniforms they were all wearing.

"Doesn't matter. We'll deal with that afterwards. They've got hostages. Pick a target and let's make this quick." Ruby ordered.

Everyone picked a target, all of them had their backs to Ruby and her team so they took their time, "3, 2, 1… DOWN! DOWN!" Ruby shouted out as gunfire hit into the car she was using as cover.

Ducking down Ruby ordered, "Conserve ammo and take them down." Ruby ordered just as Winter fired, eliminating the person keeping Ruby pinned.

The others had all noticed them and started to fire but Ruby ignored them as she popped up behind her cover and her rifle barked in her hands, once, twice. Taking two separate prisoners down in one go before ducking down again.

Blake and Neo both popped up as well, firing a couple shots each and taking down another one. "Moving!" Neo shouted as she moved from behind the car to go behind a stone bench.

Ruby rose up and fired again at the same time as Winter, their shots ringing out around them in the street.

This time gave Neo and Blake time to move even further up and take out another two prisoners before ducking down into cover.

"Cover fire." Ruby called out to their two teammates so Ruby and Winter could move up without getting shot.

They moved up another two cars, with Ruby going to the right side while the other three had taken the left. This gave the two prisoners behind a barricade by the tent the chance to fire back with their heavier weapons to pin them down.

"Shit. Can't move and cover won't hold." Neo called out behind the car.

"Grenade." Blake said, taking out one of the grenades and put it on the ground as she programmed it with her implant on where she wanted it to go.

The grenade exploded and killed two prisoners behind a car but they weren't able to stop the ones behind the barricade.

Ruby was quiet as she laid down underneath the car she was behind and carefully shot one of the two prisoners but it seemed the leader, who had run out of ammo quickly ran into the tent.

"Moving. Cover outside." Ruby ordered as she checked her gun and saw that she was empty so dropped it onto its strap and pulled her pistol out.

Holding it close to her chest but pointed in front of her she entered the tent to see a number of people, including a couple police officers on their knees and hands on their head.

"Drop the gun or I'll shoot her!" The man said, a pistol pointed at a young teenage girl's head.

Ruby thought for a moment, looking at the man as she debated taking the shot but chose against it as she put her other hand up and slowly put her gun towards the ground, "Alright. Just keep calm and release the girl." Ruby said calmly.

As her gun went onto the floor Ruby stood up to find the man had pointed his gun at her. So instead she quickly said, "Take it!" Ruby ordered and Neo, outside the tent fired from the side and splattered brain matter on the other side of the tent.

There were a few screams but were calmed down as Ruby picked up her gun and moved over to the man, knocking the gun to the side with her foot as she made sure he was dead.

"Are you all alright?" Ruby asked, looking around to make sure they were ok before heading outside the tent.

Ruby met up with her team outside and said to Blake, "Get me tactical on the city and hook into the emergency lines, let's see what we're dealing with." Ruby asked, as one of the police officers came out of the tent.

"I want an ammo count." Ruby asked.

"One magazine left for my vector, three for the pistol and two grenades." Neo supplied for herself.

"Same here, but only one grenade." Blake added.

"Two for my rifle, two for pistol and I didn't get any grenades." Winter said.

"Great, I've only got two for each. Right, Neo, Winter salvage what you can from this guys but leave so for the officers to protect these people." Ruby ordered as she turned to the police officer.

"You're going back out there?" He asked in surprise.

They were cut off by a large explosion in the distance and they all turned to look at it. "I've got a location. Two blocks." Blake called out.

"We are. It's our job." Ruby said, checking her gun as she was about to turn around the officer stopped her.

"Here. Might not be much, but the stations empty. Take whatever you can find, you'll have better use for it." The man said, throwing a set of keys over to Ruby.

"Thank you. Look, we'll be setting up safe zones shortly. I'll give you a radio. Keep an ear out for it and if you need help just call and someone will come." Ruby said, removing a radio from her backpack and handing it to the man.

"Thank you. We'll keep them safe until we hear from you." The man said, displaying the pistol he had taken off the man.

"We'll leave you some bigger guns as well, hopefully we'll see you soon." Ruby said, shaking the man's hand with a smile before turning back to her team.

"Let's move. Double time." Ruby ordered, the four of them taking off in a steady jog towards the sight of the explosion.

 **A/N**

 **So I've been waiting for the Division since the first announcement trailer however long ago, it's kept my interest and I'll be picking it up on Tuesday when it releases. I've been toying with the idea of a story based on it, actually had a vastly different one written but decided to change it. Or maybe not, unsure currently. But I wanted to post this little thing out, see what people think and stuff.**

 **Oh and I want to ask. Do people want to see a Mass Effect crossover story with RWBY? Namely replacing a couple characters with RWBY characters, like Ruby, Neo, Ironwood, Ozpin and maybe a couple others. Not entirely sure yet. It would include the characters from ME as well, sort of. It'll be a lot of work but if it's something people want to see, then I wouldn't mind giving it a shot. Then the question would be where should I start? ME1? ME2? Or drop right in there with ME3?**

 **Anyway that's it from me. Until next time.**


End file.
